In Love With The Enemy
by Kitkatkathy
Summary: Born to be rivals and lovers? Can Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love when they are destin sp to be sworen enemies? Can they go past the public, their fathers, and everyone at school? Fallow through their secret relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"Bye mom." Kagome called before running out the maple door to go to school. Sango met me at the doors for the second week of school. Kagome and Sango both weren't looking forward to this school ear. Juniors in high school, finally.

"Ms. Higurashi please come here for a moment." The secretary called from the office. Kagome turned to Sango who shrugged as Kagome walked into the office.

"Yes Mrs. Kaede, what can I do for you?" Kagome asked politely. Mrs. Kaede was a very old and wise woman who has been working at the high school for 20 years. Also everyone claimed that she knows what will happen in the future.

Yeah right, Kagome thought.

"I need you to show Mr. Takahahi around. He just transferred schools and doesn't know anyone." Mrs. Kaede answered pointing the the young boy sitting in a red chair, he had a cap over his head and was wearing a red jacket and jeans.

Kagome suddenly felt uncomfortable thinking she shouldn't have worn a mini skirt to school. "Um...okay." Kagome replied shyly.

"Great, Inuyasha please come here and meet Kagome, she'll be your tour guide of the school. You can ask her almost anything." Mrs. Kaede said pointing to Kagome.

"Um...hi." Kagome stuttered. Nervous over a cute boy? Sango wouldn't believe it was possible.

"Hey," Inuyasha smiled eying Kagome.

"Now run along." Kaede said pushing them out the door.

"Hey what was- Who is this?" Sango asked turning to Inuyasha as she spoke.

"Inuyasha, this is my best friend Sango. Sango this is Inuyasha." Kagome answered fumbling with her fingers.

"Hi," Sango said cheerfully, it was just like her to be so nice to a new kid.

"Hey," Inuyasha returned the greeting in a unsure tone.

"Can you say anything else? Like hi, nice to meet you or something." Kagome asked looking into his amber eyes.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, Kagome and Sango waited before he added, "You're very pretty." Looking at Kagome. Kagome blushed and Sango clapped.

"AWE! That is so sweet!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha started to blush now.

"Um...thanks, that is very nice of you." Kagome said still blushing deep red.

"Especially when you blush." Inuyasha admitted not looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh...thanks, again." Kagome answered blushing more, Inuyasha laughed.

"Okay Kagome do your job and show him around the school." Sango urged. Kagome looked up off the floor to look at her.

"Right, um...this way, Inuyasha." Kagome said shyly leading him to the junior lockers. She pointed out where his was and were hers and Sango's was, then told him were all his classes were and explained very well were piratically everything was.

When she was at her locker she heard someone next to her. She looked up to see Miroku, Sango's crush. "Hi Miroku." Kagome greeted closing her locker.

"Hey Kagome, will you tell me who likes me now?" Miroku asked. Kagome knew Sango wanted her to tell him but it was fun to see him ask every day.

"Yes if you do one small thing." Kagome answered.

"Anything, what is it?" Miroku asked she saw Inuyasha opening his locker across the hall.

"You see that kid over there?" She pointed to him, Miroku nodded; Kagome continued, "Can you please be his friend? He's new here and for some odd reason I'm worried about him."

"Sure, plus he's already my friend. Inuyasha right? Yeah we've been friends for like 4 years now." Miroku laughed. "Now tell me who likes me!"

"Sango." Kagome answered then closed her locker and walked to first period.

All Kagome could think of was, 'Why does Inuyasha wear that red cap all the time.' and 'Why didn't Mrs. Kaede tell him to take it off.'

Sango could tell that Kagome was distracted, she just didn't know about what? Sango wondered all period and so did Kagome. When the bell rang they left class and went to second period and they saw Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sango." Miroku said cool. Sango blushed.

"Hi." Sango replied quietly. Kagome smiled. Then Inuyasha came up to her and smiled.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted. Kagome blushed, she wasn't sure why it was just Inuyasha.

"Hi." Kagome muttered nervously. Inuyasha smiled more and Kagome smiled back.

"Hey um...are you guy like speaking in a different silent language?" Miroku joked.

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, you guys are like just standing there smiling at each other. It looks like it." Sango added.

"Well we aren't." Kagome answered. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome suddenly shocked.

"Kagome what's your last name?" Inuyasha asked thinking really hard trying to remember the name his dad told him earlier.

"Higurashi, why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's lips formed a line on his face.

"No reason I was just wondering." Inuyasha replied hiding something.

School went normal for the most part. When Kagome was walking home she saw Inuyasha following her. She turned around to talk to him.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome greeted cheerfully. She was happy to be near him yet, felt like something was wrong.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha returned the greeting. Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She fumbled with her fingers as Inuyasha handed her a little piece of paper with numbers on it. She looked up at him, for he was taller than her, with a confused look. "It's my phone number, in case you want to call me." Inuyasha answered her unasked question.

"Oh, thanks. Um... here's mine." Kagome replied scribbling her number on his arm. Inuyasha laughed at her nervousness which made her more nervous.

"Okay thanks." He said then it grew quiet. It was then when Kagome realized she wasn't heading home. Kagome ignored it not wanting to leave Inuyasha.

Inuyasha realized it too but for the same reason didn't mention it. Kagome was tired of the silence and asked, "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Inuyasha answered coolly as they continued walking into the wooded area.

"Um...why do you wear your hat all the time?" Kagome asked not trying to be rude or anything just out of curiosity. Inuyasha panicked not wanting her to know his secret and looked into the trees.

"Uh...it's a secret." Inuyasha whispered, not meaning to whisper but his voice couldn't go any louder.

Kagome looked down suddenly stopping in front of the biggest tree there. "Okay, I understand." Kagome replied. Inuyasha felt bad but knew he couldn't say anything, yet.

"Kagome if everything works out like I plan I'll tell you." Inuyasha said quickly hoping to make her feel better.

"Sure, only if you want. So, um...what now?" Kagome asked, admiring the huge tree.

"Want to climb it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him strangely. He smiled then wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped into the tree. He climbed to branches trying to find a good spot till he found one close to the top of the huge tree.

Kagome looked down, once they were sitting on the branch, and was frighten by how high up she was. She panicked and held on to Inuyasha.

"Are you scared of heights?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"A little." Kagome answered then peeled her eyes off the ground to look at the sky. It was so blue, so peaceful, so _alive. _Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Do you want me to take you back down?" Inuyasha asked looking at the green grass on the ground.

"No, I'll get use to it." Kagome said then reached for one of the pure green leaves. She gentlely touched the leaf then placed her hands in her lap.

"Okay whatever." Inuyasha said looking at the tree as well. He noticed at white flower that had just bloomed and picked it up. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment as if trying to decide weather to give it to Kagome of throw it on the ground.

Inuyasha knew what he wanted to do but wasn't sure if he had the nerves to do it. He grabbed the flower and slid it into Kagome's hair, behind her ear. Kagome turned to him smiling.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled blushing; she looked down at the ground when her cell phone began to ring. Kagome nearly fell of the tree to the sudden music of her ring tone; Stand in the rain by superchick.

Kagome answered her phone to find out it's her father. "Where are you! Why aren't you home from school? Did you get detention? Kagome answer me!" Her father yelled. Kagome was sure Inuyasha could hear her father's yelling and blushed.

"I'm walking home from school. I'm late because I got sidetracked and no I didn't get a detention." Kagome answered, Inuyasha could sense she was covering something but couldn't tell if it was just him or something else.

"Well hurry up! Your mother is worried sick!" Her father yelled louder but you could hear Kagome's mother in the back round yelling, "No that's your father!"

"Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes. Okay, bye." Kagome said then hanged up. She turned to Inuyasha and apologized.

"Kagome, what are you hiding from your dad?" Inuyasha asked worried it was just him.

"I'm not allowed to be with boys by my self." Kagome answered in a whisper, as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"Oh, well I guess I should get you down." Inuyasha said then carried her down the same way he brought her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked worried that now that he new he would be scared to talk to her again.

"Most defiantly." Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay, bye." Kagome said then started to walk home. Wondering what would happen when she got home with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Kagome, may I talk to you?" Her mother asked after dinner. Kagome nodded and followed her mother to her bedroom.

"What, Mom?" Kagome asked still smiling.

"Who is it? What's his name?" Kagome's mother questioned. Kagome blushed, hesitating to answer. "I won't tell your father. I promise." Her mother promised.

"Okay, I wasn't really sidetracked, well I was but I was with this new guy, Inuyasha, and we were walking home when we just walked into the woods and then we climbed a tree and gave me this flower. Then dad called all worried which almost made me fall off the tree." Kagome answered letting her feelings take hold of the story. She answered with some much emotion, sighing and smiling through out the story.

"Looks like you like him. What's his last name?" Kagome's mother asked worried suddenly.

"Takahahi, I think. I know it starts with a T, maybe it was Tatahaki? I'm not sure." Kagome answered. Kagome's mom took in a sharp breath then looked down at the blue covers.

"You better hope it's Tatahaki. Takahahi is your father's business rival. And you know how your father is." Kagome's mother replied sadly. Kagome frowned because she knew his last name was Takahahi. That was probably why he asked her what her last name was.

"Okay, well I have tons of homework that I have to finish." Kagome lied pulling out her book to study. Her mother nodded then left the room. Once Kagome was sure her mother left, she pulled out her phone. No calls, no messages. Kagome sighed thinking, maybe he had given up.

Then as if on cue her phone started to ring. Kagome looked at the caller id but it said nothing. She picked up hoping it was Inuyasha. "Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hi, this is Bob from the Pizza Parlor on main street. Can I please talk to Lilly?" The pranker asked.

"Sorry, wrong number." Kagome muttered then hanged up. That was defiantly not Inuyasha, this guys voice was more high pitched and not even, and not as soft as Inuyasha's.

Kagome sighed hoping he would call but then worried that maybe he was waiting for her to call him. She was dragged out of her worried thoughts by the sound of her ring tone.

"Hello?" Kagome answered excited to see if this was Inuyasha.

"Hey, this is Ami correct?" A man with a very husky voice asked. Kagome sighed.

"No this isn't her." Kagome answered sadly.

"Okay, sorry." the man hanged up. Kagome felt like giving up when her phone rang for the third time.

"Hello, this is Kagome not Lilly or Ami." Kagome answered dryly. She heard a familiar laugh, knowing it wasn't Inuyasha she sighed loudly. "Hi, Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"What's up with the new greeting?" Sango asked giggling freely.

"Oh nothing I just picked up two other calls both asking for someone that wasn't me." Kagome answered as if it really was nothing.

Tell your self the truth, he isn't interested in you. Kagome thought.

"Oh sorry. Were you waiting for someone to call or something?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't want to tell Sango that she might have the slightest crush on Inuyasha because if she did it will be all over the school by tomorrow.

"No, no one special." Kagome lied. That was a huge lie, Kagome thought. She felt guilty at first but shrugged it off saying it would be best.

"Okay, so did you tell Miroku I like him?" Sango asked changing the subject.

"Yes I did." Kagome answered blankly.

"Really what did he say?" Sango squealed into the phone.

"I don't know I walked away." She answered.

"Oh, so where were you after school today. Did you get lost or something?" Sango asked changing the subject, again.

"Uh...yeah I guess you can say that." Kagome answered dully. She didn't want to talk about this, well lie about this.

"What happened? Kagome did you get raped!" Sango yelled into the phone. Kagome coughed from the shock.

"NO! I just lost track of time when I made a wrong turn." That was partly true, Kagome reminded her self.

"Why did you miss your turn?" Sango questioned.

"Uh...I was looking around." Kagome answered.

"I don't believe you. I would stay and argue but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" Sango said.

"Uh-huh." Kagome answered sluggish. Sango hanged up and so did Kagome. Kagome sighed heavily laying spread out on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Her phone rang but this time Kagome didn't bother to answer. Half of her was yelling at her telling her to pick up the call it might be him but, the other half was telling her to forget about it. It rang four times then the person hanged up. Inuyasha would have left a message right?

Kagome picked up her phone and typed in Inuyasha's number and saved it. Then she checked if she had any missed calls from him. She didn't. Kagome was frustrated by this point and threw her phone on the ground.

Her phone started to ring again but Kagome didn't budge. Her phone stopped ringing and waited a minute before saying, "You have one voice mail." Kagome jumped to her feet and raced to the phone.

She flipped open her phone and listen to the voice man. "Hey, Kagome this is your number right? I'm going to feel really stupid if it isn't. Uh...I guess call me back. Bye." Inuyasha's perfect toned voice said. Kagome smiled then called back.

"Hi Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled finally reaching him was like winning an Olympic medal.

"Nothing really. And yes this is my number so you don't have to feel stupid." She answered giggling a little.

"You sound cute when you giggle." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome blushed trying to stop giggling.

"Thanks." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, well, um...why didn't you pick up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh long story." Kagome answered.

"I have all the time in the world to listen to you." Inuyasha replied, flirting.

"Okay well you see..." Kagome told the whole story about how the phone kept ringing and it was never him. Kagome blushed telling him that she had been waiting for his call and how she was glad when she heard his message.

In the end Inuyasha was laughing, "I'm sorry I should have called earlier."

"It's okay." Kagome laughed; picturing how stupid she must have sounded.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself." Kagome answered. And that's how things went. They talked about each other's lives and what they do for fun, getting to know each other. They finally hanged up at 2 in the morning as Kagome was finally falling asleep on the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kagome, you know what I found out today?" Her father asked. She was eating breakfast at the kitchen table getting ready to go to school.

"What?" Kagome asked taking a spoon full of frosted flakes. Her father placed down the paper he was reading and looked at her.

"Takahahi son goes to your school now. Have you met Inuyasha, Takahahi yet?" He asked, Kagome wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh...I don't think so. Well I have to go I don't want to be late." Kagome answered then ran out the door. It's been about a week since Kagome has met Inuyasha.

When she got to school she went around back to meet Inuyasha. He was sitting on the floor watching the clouds move across the sky. She sat next to him and sat with him watching the clouds too.

They didn't say anything till Inuyasha offered some sour cream and onion chips; Kagome nodded and took some and ate while Inuyasha asked, "So are we skipping class?"

"Yeah I guess." She answered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome, I know someone who likes you." he teased. Kagome turned to him confused.

"Who?"

"You see him everyday. He's a bit taller than you, you talk to him everyday for the last week, he can sometimes be a jerk, has a temper, and just moved here." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should continue or stop there.

"Is he going to tell me him self?"She asked not completely sure if it was Inuyasha or not.

"He just did." He answered.

"Well then, I like you too." She smiled then leaned on his shoulder.

"Cool, so will you go out with me?" He asked. She nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She answered. He blushed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You know our dad's are rivals, right?" He asked making sure this wasn't a joke.

"Yeah I found that out last week." She answered turning to him.

"Once the kids find out, which some already do, it's bounded to get to them." He said.

"So, I guess we'll just have to sneak around. Aren't we?" Kagome asked coolly.

"Yeah, but we can't hang out during school."

"Well make a big scene when we go to second period to convince everyone that we hate each other." She answered.

"Wow, you little sneaky rat." He muttered. Kagome blushed, he was acting right?

"What?" She asked worried, blushing.

"Relax, I'm just acting. This might work." He smiled. Kagome smiled, Kagome was looking at his lips now. He smiled noticing this and cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"I'm right here, sweetie." He said; Kagome blushed.

He called me sweetie! Kagome thought happily.

"I know." She blushed. He smiled then got up. He reached for Kagome' hand and then pulled her up as well.

"We should go, second period is about to start." He said then we walked into the hall way from the back door.

They walked together into the crowed until they saw Sango and Miroku. He nodded at Kagome, giving her the signal to start. She nodded back.

"Inuyasha how could you lie to me!" Kagome yelled then ran to Sango almost crying. Inuyasha stared shocked at her.

"What? I didn't lie! You did! Kagome you're a liar!" He yelled. He made it seem so real. Kagome had to remind my self that this was all an act.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to her with a mad expression planted on her face.

"He is from the Takahahi. He lied to me! He didn't tell me he was one of them! And to think, I- I almost liked you!" She yelled. Kagome tried my hardest not to laugh.

"What? I'm the one who lied? You never told me you were a Higurashi! And I can't believe I almost kissed you!" He yelled I was shocked.

Inuyasha was a good actor, Kagome thought

"Well at least I told you my last name!" She fought back.

"Well you could have been more specific!" He muttered.

"Fine then! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" Kagome yelled then walked away full of fake anger.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled then walked the opposite way as Kagome.

"What just happened?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Sango, I thought I liked him. I really did." Kagome cried into her phone. Sango sighed.

"You shouldn't let this family feud stop you too. You guys made such a cute couple." Sango awed into the phone. Kagome smiled at the compliment then pretended that it was an insult.

"NO! He is evil! That ugh! I don't even want to think about him anymore." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, um...Miroku asked me out." Sango whispered.

"WHAT!" Kagome shrieked into the phone. She was happy for her friend.

"Yeah, but I told him maybe."

"Why? I thought you liked him." Kagome asked.

"Yeah but what fun would it be if I was super easy?" She asked.

"Oh. Good point but, still you should tell him yes." Kagome answered.

"I will in a few days." Sango smiled.

"Whatever, only who says he will wait that long." Kagome stated. She sighed.

"You're right, I'll tell him tomorrow." Sango decided.

"Okay well I have to go. Bye." Kagome hanged up. She looked t the clock, 5:30 pm. Did he forget to call? Then as if on cue my phone vibrates.

"You're late." Kagome stated knowing it was him.

"No, you're early." He replied.

"Fine, anyway, great acting by the way." Kagome complemented.

"Yeah, you to." He replied.

"So were you really thinking about kissing me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I was going to but, we had an audience" He chucked.

"Well we can...meet up some where. It's more fun to talk in person. Don't you think?" She suggested.

"Alright. We'll meet at the tree." He replied.

"Alright be there in a few." Kagome answered then hanged up. Kagome walked out of her house without telling her father and headed for the tree. When she got there, ten minutes later, she found Inuyasha sleeping on one of the higher branches.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled; causing Inuyasha to fall from the surprise holding onto his cap. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Kagome asked running to help him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How far do you live from here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Like, the neighborhood next to this one. Why, where do you live?" She asked him in return.

"Oh, I live here in this neighborhood." He answered.

"So, um...are you going to kiss me now?" Kagome asked getting closer to him. Inuyasha bent down to her level then got really close to her.

"Not now." He whispered, Kagome could his breath against her soft pink lips.

"What! Why?" Kagome asked, hints of anger in her tone. She pushed him away and crossed her arm across her chest. Inuyasha laughed.

"I like things to be spontaneous. Living in the moment. I don't want to kiss you now 'cause you know it's going to happen now. I'll probably kiss you at a random moment when you least expect it."

"But, I want you to kiss me." Kagome complained. Inuyasha placed, genitally, both of his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"I will, just not at this exact moment." Inuyasha explained.

"Meanie." Kagome muttered then walked away from Inuyasha and sat under the tree leaning on the trunk.

Kagome just sat there pouting expecting Inuyasha would walk up to her and apologize but he didn't he walked away. Kagome sighed. Then Inuyasha appeared around the other side of the trunk and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome was shocked but not for long and kissed him back.

When Inuyasha pulled away, only because he was about to fall, Kagome stared smiling at him. "You kissed me." She smiled up at him. He sat down next to her.

"Yes, I did. And it was great wasn't? Have a spontaneous kiss is better than one that was expected." Inuyasha grinned.

"Yes, you were right, it was great." Kagome smiled biting her lip. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her again. Kagome kissed him back until she was on his lap. Inuyasha pushed her back.

"Whoa, girl. I'll like to hold on to my virginity for awhile longer." Inuyasha joked, pervertedly. Kagome blushed.

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to go that far. I don't know you that well, pervert." Kagome laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the perverted one, Miroku is." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, well that's true." Kagome agreed. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Sure, anything." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"So, is your plan working?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You said if everything fallows your plan you were going to tell me your secret. It's just I really want to know what's so secretive about what's under your hat." She explained.

"Oh that, yes everything is going on as planed." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiled back.

They talked for the next two hours ignoring cell phones that rang every now and then. They even made out of a few minutes high in the air above all the smaller trees. They acted like they've know each other for years when in reality it was just about a week.

"Hey, want to come to my house tomorrow? I'm parents are going to be gone the whole day and my brother's staying at a friends house. We can rent a movie?" Kagome suggested.

"Uh... I don't know, going into the Higurashi household with out back up...it could be dangerous." Inuyasha _seemed _to be thinking it was a bad idea but then said, "Of course anything of you."

"Okay, so um...I guess I should go. Knowing my dad he's probably getting ready to call the police." Kagome smiled and started to climb down.

"Alright, but you might want me to take you down." Inuyasha agreed then wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her down. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks." was all she could say before he had his lips on hers. He smiled warmly at her.

"I'll see you later." He winked at Kagome then ran into the forest. Kagome was too shocked to move. It was her cell phone that made her snap out of her trance.

"Hello." Kagome answered, rather chirpy.

"Where are you!" Her father yelled.

"I'm on my way home form tutoring." She lied, still dreaming of what had happened a few minutes ago.

"At eight thirty?" Her father questioned.

"Um...yeah, I was doing really bad and I had to stay 3 hours longer. Sorry daddy but you have a dumb daughter." Kagome pretended to pout.

"No, sweetie you aren't dumb. Well, come home right away okay. You're mother is worried sick, again." Her father said, carefully. Kagome giggled.

"Okay dad, I'll be home in a few minutes." She smiled then hanged up her phone. She skipped all the way home not being able to stop smiling. She finally admitted that sudden kisses are better than the ones you prepare for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha went home holding down his cap to make sure it doesn't fly off. His cap protected him in so many ways that no one knows of. Keeping secrets, secrets. Holding in the truth from everyone.

When Inuyasha got home his mother was waiting for him at the door to the house. "You were with her I suppose?" His mother assumed. He smiled, a crooked smile, then nodded.

"Yeah, she's awesome mother." Inuyasha sighed. His mother laughed.

"Really, what's so great about her?" His mother asked.

"Everything, she's funny, when she's not even trying, she's beautiful, she's nice, caring, sweet, awesome in every way. And she doesn't question the unnatural things I've been doing." Inuyasha explained.

"Well it sounds like you like her. Have you kissed her yet?" His mother asked.

"Um...yeah." Inuyasha blushed. His mother laughed.

"Wow, you are embarrassed to tell your mother this." She laughed quietly. "Am I going to ever meet her? Or know her name of that matter?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure if you can handle her name but, if everything goes well I have to let her meet you." Inuyasha answered sitting on one of the blue chairs on the yellow porch.

"Well then, when will that be?" She asked.

"I don't know I have to see if she's okay with meeting you. And when you are at your most open minded point, possibly when you're drunk." He answered.

"I'm never drunk. And it sounds to me, that you think I won't like her." His mother stated.

"That isn't true remember that night we went to Can Coon and you drank like three bottles of wine 'cause dad missed your anniversary? And yes that is exactly it mom." Inuyasha answered.

"Why do you think I won't like her?" She was clearly ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was right about being drunk.

"Her name." Inuyasha answered.

"Ah, I see it all leads back to her name. Well once I find out what her name is I'll prove you wrong." His mother pointed out.

"Sure you will." Inuyasha laughed then got up and said, "I'm hungry." And with that he walked into the kitchen. He ate a lot more than usual because he was nervous since he was going to Kagome's house tomorrow. It was like there was a war going on and he was stepping out of the safety zone.

"So, you plan on ignoring Kagome today?" Miroku asked Inuyasha during fourth period. Since yesterday Inuyasha supposedly wasn't talking to Kagome.

"Yup." He answered.

"Good luck. I knew you liked her before. You shouldn't let your parents keep you apart." Miroku whispered as the teacher walked by.

"Yeah, well she hates me so I hate her back." Inuyasha lied.

"Right, um... well I asked Sango out yesterday." Miroku admitted.

"Really, what did she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe. She's just playing a mind game but, I'm still worried it's a no." Miroku answered sadly.

"She'll say yes, that's for sure." Inuyasha answered scribbling something in his notebook.

"What are you writing?" Miroku asked looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered quickly closing his notebook.

"Okay that was weird, well um..." Miroku started but was interrupted my the bell.

"Later." Inuyasha said then ran out of the room. His red cap almost falling off, but luckily it didn't.

He ran out to the back of the school where he'd meet Kagome. Kagome wasn't there yet so he sat down and started to eat. The back door opened and the small girl with black hair walked out.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Hi." Kagome said then kissed him. Inuyasha was for once caught off guard. He wasn't sure what to do since he was never taken by surprise.

"What I'm living in the moment." Kagome smiled as she pulled away.

"Sorry it's just, no one has ever done that to me. I was never caught off guard." Inuyasha responded.

"Oh, cool I'm the first!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Inuyasha kissed her in the middle of her happy dance.

Once they pulled apart Inuyasha smiled, "I won." Kagome looked at him confused then he explained, "I caught you by surprise and in the middle of your happy dance."

"Ha ha, funny. I win 'cause I was the first person to surprise you." Kagome fought back.

"Chill girl, I'm just kidding you won. Happy?" Inuyasha caved.

"No, you caved to easy. Anyway, um...so you're coming home with me right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha paused.

"Yeah, if you still want me to." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay I stopped by the blockbuster across the street this morning and picked out few random movies and a chocolate moose cake. It just looked so good!" Kagome explained happily.

"Okay cool." Inuyasha said then they both ate their lunches and went back inside.

"Inuyasha come on!" Kagome called smiling skipping ahead of him. Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm right behind you." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"I know." She smiled then turned back around and continued skipping.

"Are you always this bubbly, hyper, and cheerful when you're walking home?" Inuyasha asked running just a little to catch up with Kagome.

"No, well not always. I have been lately. I'm not quiet sure why." Kagome lied. She knew why, because she started to like Inuyasha.

"Wow, so why are you now?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe it's because you're coming to my house or maybe the fact that there is a chocolate moose cake in my back pack." Kagome answered cheerfully.

"Right, well are we almost there, 'cause to be honest you're starting to get annoying." Inuyasha muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" But then again taken by surprise Inuyasha kissed her on the lips.

"It's okay, I'm just saying it's starting to." He said once they broke apart.

"Still I'm sorry. And yes my house is right here." Kagome said pointing to a big one story white house. It was small looking on the out side but huge in the inside with all white walls except Kagome's baby blue room and her brother's, Sota's, room which is green. Kagome opened the door and lead him in.

"Are you nervous?" Kagome asked standing at the doorway. Inuyasha hasn't moved from the walk way to the front door.

"No, well kind of. Honestly I've never been in a girl's house before." Inuyasha admitted. Kagome smiled.

"I'll be your first then. Come on, we are just going to watch a movie." Kagome replied grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him in her house. Inuyasha tensed up but didn't resist. He looked calm even if it was only on the outside.

"Just a movie?" He asked as he looked around the room. Maple dinning table, small kitchen, blue and white couches in the living room, then there was a small room. This small room had white walls, most like the other rooms, but it was a step lower, it had cream colored carpet, a red couch, medium sized TV with a small dvd player.

Inuyasha was in awed when he was this room. It was just so cute. All fitting and nice.

"This is my favorite room." Kagome mentioned as they sat down. Kagome pulled out the movie and the chocolate moose cake. She gave the cake to Inuyasha as she placed the movie in the dvd player and started the movie. Inuyasha handed her the cake as the movie began.

Kagome ate her chocolate moose cake on the couch next to her new boyfriend, Inuyasha. They were at Kagome's house while her parents were out and her brother at his friends. They bought cake and a cheap movie. Inuyasha insisted he didn't want any cake so Kagome ate the cake getting her fingers all dirty even tough she had a fork.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He smiled.

"Sure." Inuyasha answered. Then took Kagome's hand then licked off the chocolate from the tips of her fingers. Kagome giggled.

"No I meant cake. Like a piece of cake." She laughed Inuyasha smiled seeing her laugh made him very happy.

"No I don't want any cake...I want something else." He answered looking at her lips. Kagome blushed.

Then he kissed her, so passionately that even though it wasn't a surprise kiss it still left her shocked. Inuyasha smiled then she kissed him.

"Kagome, I'm home!" Kagome's father yelled walking through the door of the main entrance. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was sitting there blinking rapidly, obviously confused of what to do.

"Hide." She whispered then turned to see her father staring at her blankly. She thought that maybe Inuaysha was still sitting next to her and turned to check. He was gone.

"Why is there so much cake on your face?" He asked getting a wet paper towel and wiping her face clean form all the chocolate. Kagome sat there not moving from the shock of Inuyasha disappearing so fast.

"Okay um...I'm going to go to my room now. Well...bye!" She said quickly running up the stairs to her room. She almost screamed when she opened the door and found Inuyasha reading something on her bed. He jumped and dropped the book when she opened the door.

"Calm down it's just me." Inuyasha whispered.

"I thought you left? Wha-wha-what were y-you reading?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha laughed at her nervousness.

"I wouldn't leave with out saying good bye. And I wasn't reading. I was just looking at the pages. Did you draw these?" Inuyasha asked lifting up my blue sketch book. Kagome blushed.

"Um...yes."

"They're great. Why didn't you ever finish this one?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted up a picture of a girl crying in the rain.

"I uh...never finished it because I wasn't sad anymore. My life changed that day and I stopped working on it, plus my dad told me to stop. He says I shouldn't draw I should be going to business classes instead." She replied getting more nervous.

"Well I think they're really good. You should go to art class instead. Plus your dad isn't always right. He doesn't like me but you do. Don't you?" Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, you're right. Well I guess you should go, um...and I do like you, a lot . I'll see you at school." She answered then kissed him good bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before jumping out the window.

Kagome smiled watching Inuyasha leave. Then just as Inuyasha left her street, Kagome's mother walks into her room. She smiles as if she new something Kagome didn't.

"Who was that boy?" Kagome's mother asked, smirking.

"Wha-what b-boy?" Kagome asked stuttering. Kagome sat on her blue bed and looked at her mother in a yellow sweater and navy blue skirt.

"The boy that just jumped out your window, he had silver hair, red cap, and looked about your age. Come on tell me who is he?" Her mom begged.

"Alright, he's my boyfriend." Kagome answered.

"Really, what's his name?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Kagome whispered.

"Okay, will I ever meet him?" Her mother asked.

"Eventually." Kagome muttered.

"Right well, when do you think I can?" Her mother smiled.

"I don't know I have ask him. I'm not going to push him into coming here just to make him uncomfortable." Kagome answered more like she was thinking out loud.

"Right well I would like to meet him." She stated then walked out the room. How was Kagome going to ask Inuyasha if he wants to meet her mother, who was suppose to hate him.

"Kagome, my uh...my mom wants to meet you." Inuyasha said the next day. It was Friday and seven thirty in the morning. Inuyasha called Kagome last night and told her to meet him in the back of the school.

"Really? Um...my mom wants to meet you too." Kagome responded, sighing in relief.

"Okay any day but..."

"This weekend." They both said at the same time then they both asked, "Why?"

"I have some dinner to go to." Kagome answered.

"Me too." He replied.

"Wow, what dinner?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know it's a company dinner thing." Inuyasha muttered.

"Me too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So I guess I'll see you there." Inuyasha winked.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled then they parted and started to walk to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kagome, sweetie, are you almost ready?" Kagome's mother knocked on the door.

"NO! I'm not wearing this!" Kagome yelled walking out of her room in a small red salsa dress. Kagome's mother gasped.

"Wow, you look so pretty! Come here let me do your hair." She smiled and pulled Kagome to the bed as she began to curl her hair. Half of Kagome's hair was up, and curled, and the other half was down, also curled, then her bangs were moved to the side away from her face, straight not curled.

"Wow, you look beyond beautiful." Kagome's mother smiled as she gave Kagome a mirror. Kagome had to admit she looked pretty hot, and she couldn't help but smile thinking of Inuyasha's face when she walked into the room.

"Are you going to wear make up?" Her mother asked.

"Maybe a little." Kagome answered then went to the dresser and pulled out some red eye shadow and black eyeliner. She didn't need blush because Inuyasha will be there and she'll just blush naturally. Kagome lightly placed three different shades of red eyeshadow and a light cover of black eyeliner.

"Kagome you look beautiful." Her mother complemented. Kagome hoped Inuyasha thought so too.

"Thanks so, um who's going to be at the dinner?" Kagome asked.

"The Takahahi," Her mother paused as if waiting for a responds, Kagome nodded, she continued, "The Toshio, that small family that has a daughter your age, and Higahashi they also have a daughter but she's a few years younger than you."

"Oh is that so, so only one boy. That's sad." Kagome responded.

"Well technically it's two because the Takahahi's have two sons. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, he's the older one in college." Her mother replied.

"Oh cool, I guess. Mom, I know how dad feels about the Takahahi's but what do you feel about them?" Kagome asked.

"Secretly, I'm Mrs. Izayoi's friend. We were best friends in middle school but drifted apart in high school. And as for the rest of them, I never met them." Her mother answered.

"Really? Why did you drift apart?" Kagome asked.

"Well, she moved then came back a few years later. It was hard to keep connection so we just drifted." She answered.

"That's sad. Well let's go mom." Kagome answered pulling her mother off the bed and bringing her to the limo awaiting for them..

Once they arrived, Inuyasha's family arrived and then the Toshio's and the Higahashi's. Kagome knew one of the other girls. Kikyo Toshio, she was rude, mean, popular, pretty, cheerleader, queen of the school, kind of person. Kagome hated her more because they look almost identical. Only Kikyo dressed like a slut.

The other girl, Ayame Hagahashi, was a year or two younger than Kagome. Ayame was from the other side of town and had long red hair, she was pale and a wolf demon, he skirt was white and short, her blouse was light purpled with white, a little like tie die. It looked great on her. She had bright green eyes and was very quiet.

Then there was Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, he was quiet, rude, selfish, self absorbed, perfect for Kikyo pretty much. He was about twenty or twenty one. He had long silver hair, like Inuyasha, only he was a full demon, he hand a purple crescent on his forehead. Kagome wasn't scared though, she thought it was cool.

And then finally there was Inuyasha, he had a light blue cap on and was wearing a button up blue shirt, he wore black dress pants, most likely because his parents made him. He smiled at Kagome once he arrived. He wanted to go up to her, tell her he missed her, even though it's only been a few hours. He wanted to kiss her again but he knew he couldn't this many people around.

"Kagome meet the Takahahi's. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and InuTashio. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and InuTashio I would like you to meet my daughter Kagome." My father introduced. Kagome smiled like she was the perfect daughter he always wanted.

"Hello," the whole family responds except Inuyasha he just nodded.

"Hi," Kagome responded nervously.

"Well, how about you kids go hang out or do what ever you kids do." InuTashio suggested. Kagome shrugged then remembered that isn't "lady like" when you talk to someone superior than you.

"Yes sir." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stifled a giggle then lead her away.

"So," Kagome sighed. She wasn't sure what would happen here since there was Sesshomaru here to ruin everything.

"What have you been up to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Enough with the small talk. We all know you to are dating. It's beyond obvious." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha questioned.

"Yup, it's totally obvious because you act so nervous around each other here. Plus I saw you guys smiling at each other." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well, then...um...nice dress Kagome." Inuyasha complemented looking at Kagome's dress.

"Thanks my mom told me I had to wear it." Kagome answered.

"Well um this is awkward." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yup." Kagome agreed then they both turned to Sesshomaru who was just standing there wide eyed.

"It's not my fault." Sesshomaru defended. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and opened a new text and wrote: Inuyasha, meet me in the back hall way in five minutes.

Then she sent it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his phone in surprise while Kagome said, "Well I have to pee so good bye."

"Wow, you don't have to announce that." Sesshomaru said. "We don't care what you do in the bathroom."

"Well I'm just saying." Kagome shrugged then walked to the back hall way which was close to the bathrooms. She waited then Inuyasha came. Once she saw him, alone, she walked up to him.

"You look really hot," Inuyasha started, Kagome smiled, then he continued, "but why didn't you wear red lip stick or something?"

"It would be to obvious that I kissed you then." She answered then kissed him. He kissed her back right away pushing her to the wall, gently, still kissing her tenderly.

Once they parted Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Good thing you didn't. I would have red lip marks all over my face." Kagome blushed.

"Well, um... I don't know how to respond to that." Kagome replied.

"Then how were you responding." Inuyasha smiled.

"Shut up." Kagome smiled, playfully, then kiss him again. They stayed there for a few minutes just kissing or teasing each other about nothing. Then it was time to go back. Kagome went first since she left first.

"Why did you take so long in the bathroom?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know what I did in the bathroom. And I was checking my make up." Kagome answered.

Five minutes later Inuyasha walks back to the small group. "And what's your excuse you had to check your make up too?" Sesshomaru teased.

"What? No, I got lost. You know how stupid I am." Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"He says I'm stupid all the time." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Oh, that's mean." Kagome replied quietly.

"Ah, he's my brother." Inuyasha smiled, Kagome smiled back. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I hate brotherly bonds." Sesshomaru walked away. Kagome watched him leave then turned to Inuyasha.

"So, are you and your brother close?" Kagome asked.

"No not really. There are some moments that we are but rarely." He answered then Kikyo dressed like a slut walked us to them.

"Hey, you're hot." Kikyo said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Um...yeah thanks." He replied nervous.

"So, do you want to go out?" Kikyo asked. Kagome's mouth dropped. She wanted to knock Kikyo onto the floor and attack her. She was so mad turning bright red. Kikyo didn't even notice her standing there.

"I don't even know you, for one, and two I have a girlfriend." Inuyasha answered, shocked himself. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha said he had a girlfriend. Kikyo looked around and laughed.

"What? You didn't just say no to me." Kikyo responded. Inuyasha shrugged, Kikyo yelled, "WHAT! I have never been turned down! Especially because of another girl!"

"Sorry, I really like her." Inuyasha replied blushing.

"Who is she? I'm just wondering." Kikyo asked. Inuyasha turned to Kagome worried, she shook her head.

"Her name isn't important. And won't ever tell you because I'm afraid you'll hunt her down like the dog you are." Inuyasha answered. Kagome covered her mouth in surprise. Kikyo gasped.

"You did not just call me a bitch!" Kikyo yelled loud enough for the parents to hear. Every eye in that room was either on Inuyasha or Kikyo.

"No, I didn't." Inuyasha smiled then walked away. Kikyo stood there thinking over what he just said as the room began to talk once again. Kagome walked to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Then the younger girl came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Ayame." The young girl with red hair and green eyes smiled. Kagome smiled at her.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome returned the greeting. Ayame nodded.

"So, what happened over there?" She asked. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the opposite wall from her, he looked mad. It kind of scared Kagome.

"Uh...Kikyo asked Inuyasha out but he said no and then she had a fit then Inuyasha said something about her being a dog and she thought he called her a bitch. It was really confusing." Kagome answered.

"I'm so glad I'm only fifteen. I don't have to deal with stuff like that yet." Ayame smiled.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Kagome asked, surprised Ayame was very pretty with light skin and her red hair and green eyes it was just hard to believe.

"Yeah, my grandfather thinks I'm too young to date someone." She answered.

"Oh, do you like anyone?" Kagome asked.

"Kind of I met this guy on line from Japan but he lives in America. He's coming back next year. I can't wait to meet him!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

"Cool, just be careful. It's not fun to be ciber stalked. Believe me." Kagome replied thinking about last year. Not something she wants to do again.

"Omigod you were stalked!" Ayame yelled.

"No, I just know it wouldn't be fun." Kagome shook her head.

"Oh well that's true." Ayame agreed.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha walked over. Kagome blushed and turned him.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you met Ayame?" Kagome asked trying not to make Ayame feel left out.

"No, hi Ayame." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Kagome, can I talk to you." Inuyasha stated.

"Um...sure, I'll be back Ayame." Kagome said, then Inuyasha led her into one of the back hall ways.

"So, um...what's up?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Nothing I was bored and tired of looking at you and not being able to talk to you." Inuyasha said as Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist but she was still a few inches way.

"I missed you too but, we have to go back. Our parents will start to wonder. Especially my mom." Kagome said then kiss him on the cheek. He hugged her.

"I know but, I hate sneaking around. We can never be together." Inuyasha replied sadly.

"Yeah I know. How about we meet up tomorrow? By the tree? I'll tell my parents I have tutoring or something. We can stay the whole day. Even longer maybe." Kagome suggested not letting go of Inuyasha.

"Weren't we going to meet our moms tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"It can wait another week." Kagome smiled. She held him close, Inuyasha hugged her tightly. Little did they know there was a spy hiding in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome waited paitiantly under the tree, waiting for Inuyasha to come. If only she knew what was happening with Inuyasha.

WITH INUYASHA: "Leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha yelled walking, well more like running, away from Kikyo who had been fallowing him since Kagome left the dinner.

"Please, I just want to know her name." Kikyo begged grabbing his arm. He yanked his arm out of her grasp and got close to her, it looked like they were going to kiss.

"Never, Kikyo, honestly I hate your guts and I don't trust you. So The answer is no I won't tell you my girlfriend's name. And no I will not cheat on her. AND, NO I will never go out with you! Ever!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs right into her face. She was defiantly shocked.

"Why? Even when you guys break up you still won't go out with me?" Kikyo asked, angry.

"NEVER! I don't date bitches or sluts." Inuyasha muttered the last part then started to walk away. Then turned around and yelled, "Don't fallow me, kay bitch!" Then turned back around and walked toward the tree.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kikyo yelled a minute later. Inuyasha chuckled but ignored her responds. Kikyo stalked off in the opposite direction.

Once Inuyasha got to the tree he found Kagome sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so wonderful. Inuyasha crunched down and moved her bangs out of her eyes and transferred her from the hard bark to his warm chest. She stirred but did not awake. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and, without realizing it Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, in her sleep.

Inuyasha felt like he was beening watched and the click of a camera proved it. He quickly moved Kagome to where she was laying in a soft pile of leaves as he got up to go look around. He caught no one, smelled no one, it was as if whoever was here left without a trace.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked getting off the pile of leaves.

"Someone took a picture of us." He answered walking back, her eyebrows furrowed. He was mad, but not at her, no not at all he was mad at that person.

"Well did you go after him?" Kagome asked, angry.

"Yeah, but he left without a trace." He answered.

"Maybe sneaking around isn't the best idea. I guess what I'm saying is maybe-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"No, Kagome don't think that. It doesn't have to be like that." Inuyasha pleaded holding her in his arms, for what could be the last time.

"Yes, it does. We shouldn't be sneaking around, it feels dirty." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, please. I need you." Inuyasha begged. Kagome sighed. She wanted to tell him she loved him but couldn't, she began to cry softly.

"Inuyasha I need you too, but...I don't know." Kagome gave up fighting. "Maybe we can sneak around a little longer."

"We can, I know we can. Kagome I can't just give up on us. I think there's something here." Inuyasha said patting her hair down.

"So, you felt that too." Kagome smiled still tears running down her face. She was still in Inuyasha's arms and held him tightly.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha was cut off my another click this time louder. Then both turned to the sound.

Inuyasha had let go of Kagome and ran toward the noise leaving Kagome standing there alone. There was another click, and then again. Kagome felt annoyed then left the tree.

Inuyasha didn't find anyone but ran into Kikyo. "Hey baby." Kikyo smiled holding up a camera. "Were you looking for this?"

"Kikyo, you bitch. Leave me the fuck alone. And leave my girlfriend out of this too." Inuyasha yelled trying to take the camera away from her.

"What? I'm not a bitch! And this camera is going to the news." Kikyo smiled and started to walk away in her mini pink skirt with her too high of high heels.

"Kikyo, don't do that! Please." Inuyasha pleaded it was like that little camera would destroy his and Kagome's relationship.

"What will you do for it?" She asked turning around. She smiled evilly. What can he do. He wasn't going to date her or anything like that for the camera because that would distory his relationship with Kagome anyway.

"I'll pay you." He offered.

"Nah, I have enough money." She answered.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She said leaning close to him.

"No, I won't. My girlfriend will dump me when she finds out." Inuyasha shook his head crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess you aren't getting this small camera back." Kikyo said turning away.

"Kikyo wait. There has to be something else." He stated.

"Nope just that." Kikyo smiled then walked away. Inuyasha had no idea what to do so he ran up to her and kissed her, with out passion, with out feeling, it was just lips on lips for like half a second.

"There you had your kiss now give me the damn camera." Inuyasha said rudely taking the camera from the shocked Kikyo. He then ran as far away as possible then smashed the camera and threw it away straight into the dumpster. He then called Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up?" Kagome asked plainly.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm telling you I'm sorry ahead of time."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Kikyo." He admitted blushing.

"YOU WHAT!" Kagome yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I told you. I had to she took pictures of us together and I that's how I had got the camera. I'm really sorry Kagome. Really." Inuyasha explained.

"You got it back?" Kagome asked.

"Yup and it's destroyed and thrown away." Inuyasha answered.

"Well that helps to know you did it for the camera and not because she was pretty." Kagome smiled to her self on the other line.

"She's pretty ugly with her slutty outfits and horrible hair. Kagome I only like you no one else matters to me." Inuyasha responded.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you are the only one my eyes see." Inuyasha replied.

"Same here. You are the only guy I like and probably ever will." Kagome returned the gester.

"Maybe." Inuyasha agreed.

"Well, um I'm almost home so I have to go. I'll call you at nine kay?" Kagome asked.

"Kay, bye." Inuyasha smiled then hanged up as Kagome did.

"KAGOME! Miroku doesn't want to go out with me anymore!" Sango yelled into the phone later that day.

"WHAT! Why?" Kagome asked.

"He said we shouldn't date when our best friends hate each other. Kagome, you have to make up with Inuyasha." Sango ordered.

"I can't we hate each other too much." Kagome sighed. She pretended that instead of hate she had said love.

"But, Kagome, he won't date me now." Sango whined.

"Tell him it's okay." Kagome suggested.

"Okay. Bye." Sango gave up trying. Kagome got tired from the running home, and working in the kitchen for her dad while her mother went out, so she fell asleep on her baby blue comforter. She was so tired she didn't notice her phone constantly ringing.

When she woke up about three hours later, around twelve thirty, she had been called 10 times, most from Inuyasha.

She called him back but he didn't pick up. She left a message. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and I didn't notice the phone ringing. Please call me back when you can." She pleaded then hanged up.

She waited by the phone till around 3 in the morning almost asleep he finally calls her back.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you." He says.

"You aren't?" Kagome asked while yawning.

"No, I understand. I'm sorry I called back so late, my mom kept asking me about you. She really wants to know who you are." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, well you can tell her if you want. I don't mind." Kagome answered.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome yawned again.

"Okay but I'm kind of worried. Aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, your mom doesn't scare me she seems nice. Your dad though, sorry but he scares me, now."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll tell her tomorrow then. Well I'm going to let you sleep, honey, so later?" Inuyasha said. Kagome shot up.

"Did you just call me honey? Aw, that's so sweet!" Kagome smiled into the phone.

"I have to start calling you that more often. Well bye honey." Inuyasha smiled.

"Bye," Kagome sighed then they both hanged up. Kagome couldn't sleep after that. She finally fell asleep after day dreaming about her and Inuyasha an hour later. She knew she loved him but was worried he didn't feel the same way.

Inuyasha secretly felt the same way but sure as hell wasn't going to tell her now. It was too early and not romantic enough.

Sunday went by like a blink of an eye. Inuyasha was too nervous to tell his mother about Kagome. Kagome slept most of the day away. She was tired from stay up till four in the morning. Nothing happened that day at all.

Monday at school:

"Hey Higurashi." Inuyasha teased.

"Takahahi." Kagome muttered with a cold stare. Inuyasha winked at her and she tried her hardest not to giggle.

"I heard my dad got a bigger profit." Inuyasha lied.

"Really? I heard he lost business." Kagome lied back.

"Back off loser!" Sango yelled glaring at Inuyasha. I tried to not yell at her my self.

"Why don't you, you bi-" Miroku yelled at Sango as she interrupted him, "STUT UP!" Sango yelled back.

"Well I'm off I don't want to witness this." Inuyasha responded and started to walk away.

"Why, you scared?" Kagome teased. He turned around and looked at her.

"No, I have to get to class. Don't you or is your daddy going to take you to learn from my dad?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Right, class, bye." Kagome said then hurried to her locker as Sango and Miroku continued to yell at each other; they didn't know about the secret couple. Poor Sango and Miroku, fighting each other not knowing what is right under their noses. They could be together yet, they aren't because their best friends "hate" each other, or so they think.

After they parted they went to class all of them. Kagome and Sango in cooking and Inuyasha and Miroku were in math, it was 6th period. All of them were bored and thinking of some one else. Obviously Inuyasha thought about Kagome and Kagome thought about Inuyasha, Sango thought about Miroku and Miroku thought about Sango.

Everything was going good until 7th period when all of them are in the same class plus Kikyo. Kikyo saw Inuyasha and walked toward him.

"That was a great kiss Saturday." Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha letting everyone around including Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, all hear. Kagome blushed, or was so angry at Kikyo she turned red Inuyasha couldn't tell.

_'What kiss, I it barely lasted a second.'_ Inuyasha thought. He turned to Kagome and looked at her with this desperate look. The look a man gives his dead wifes picture, like a one last time kiss. He felt like Kagome was slowly leaving his grasp and this thing with Kikyo was just pushing her farther away. He hated Kikyo for that.

"Kikyo I didn't kiss you." Inuyasha said as gently as possible.

"Yeah you did you did it for the camera." Kikyo replied her voice slightly higher.

"No, what camera? Kikyo you need to stop thinking so much about me." Inuyasha responded calmly getting everyone in the rooms attention. Luckily the teacher was in the hall way.

"The camera that you_** thought**_ had pictures of you and your mysterious girlfriend." Kikyo said in a matter factly tone. Kagome turned quickly to look at her mad as ever while Inuyasha burned in anger.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Sango asked nearly yelling. Inuyasha and Kagome bother turned to her and stared then drew their attention back at Kikyo.

"That's right, Inuyasha has a girlfriend. Yet, no one knows who she is. Inuyasha, is

she even real or are you making her up to build up your ego?" Kikyo asked as if she was now winning.

"She is real and if I wanted to build up my ego everyone would know who she is. But she's real, every real, not one of you plastics who think your all that, like Kikyo. She's awesome, and sweet, and kind, and a whole bunch of other things that I won't tell you, only because I'm afraid you will find out who she is." Inuyasha said to the whole class, Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, their eyes meeting and they both felt the chemical reaction pulling them together. They both had to fight the physical pull telling them to kiss in front of the whole class.

"Yeah, yeah very sweet. Now tell us who she is!" Kikyo yelled at the of her lungs. Inuyasha pulled his red cap down blocking his ears from the horrid sound. Kikyo's shriek alerted the teacher waiting for the stragglers to walk to class. The bell rang and she came in side and took over the class.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from a far hoping now one saw as Kagome would accidentally drop something to where she would have to turn around to get it. Inuyasha sat behind her so it would work perfectly. Sango, sadly (to her), sat on the left side of Inuyasha while Miroku sat on the right side of Kagome.

Once class ended all the teenagers rushed out of the room wanting to leave. Kagome went to her locker with Sango the said good bye at the bus stops where Sango goes on the bus then turns around and meets Inuyasha at the back of the school so they can walk home together.

If only she knew there was someone watching her. If she only knew that she might have not fallen for the trap. If only.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha walked Kagome to his house and lead her into his home. Inuyasha wanted payback for making him go into the Higurashi household. Kagome didn't mind at all as long as she didn't have to meet his father.

They walked along side each other, hands holding, fighting the urge to kiss each other. When they got there Inuyasha lead her inside to the living room and gave her a small tour of the house. They stopped at his room, Inuyasha was nervous he never had a girl in his house before, especially a hot girl.

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked sitting on his midnight blue comforter. He sat next to her and kissed her. Kagome didn't fight it . Inuyasha crawled his way on to her and she still didn't fight. He rubbed her back as she got her fingers tangled in his long silver hair.

"Okay, let's not go any farther." Kagome said pulling way, sliding from underneath him. He let her go, because he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry I just really had to do that. It's been bugging me since seventh period." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too." Kagome smiled, then said, "And about seventh period. What a great speech Inuyasha." She clapped.

"Well thank you. I think. I meant all of it though. Just so you would know." Inuyasha said taking a small bow.

"I can't believe Kikyo tricked you like that. One thing keeps bugging me though. If Kikyo wasn't the one then..." Kagome trailed off.

"Someone else must have been taking the pictures." Inuyasha finished.

"But who?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged ending the discussion there. Who would want to ruin what they had? Who knew what they had? Who ever it was sure wasn't Kikyo.

Kagome left an hour later and walked home alone. Inuyasha had to fight off his mother and her questions. He still didn't want to tell her about Kagome because now that someone is taking pictures of them it's just a matter of time before everyone knows.

"Kagome, Inuyasha was looking at you during 7th." Sango announced to Kagome over the phone at eight o'clock.

"Really? I wonder why?" Kagome asked as if she didn't see it coming.

"Yeah I thought he hated you. And what about his girlfriend? I wonder who she is? She has to be pretty, yet kind of dumb if she's going out with him." Sango answering putting the facts together.

"Not really she might just...like him maybe love him and just doesn't know why." Kagome whispered thinking of Inuyasha and what he's doing now. She really did love him but it was too soon to tell him.

"That's stupid no one could love Inuyasha." Sango said. Kagome fried like a burger on a grill. She was so mad at this point.

"IT'S FREAKING POSSIBLE OKAY!" Kagome yelled into the phone then hanged up. Sango was shocked, she thought Kagome hated Inuyasha.

Kagome took a drink to relax her self. Once she felt better she called Sango back and apologized and blamed her period for her mood swings. Sango bought it and said it was okay then they hanged up. Kagome felt bad for lieing to her best friend but knew if she told Sango her father would hear it straight from her mouth.

Inuyasha called Kagome about an hour later after doing his math homework. He has been struggling with his homework but was scared to tell anyone. He didn't want to be tutored by some smart kid or by his parents.

"...and then I yelled at her that is is possible." Kagome finished telling Inuyasha why she had been worried. Inuyasha sighed.

"We can tell them you know." Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah but I like having it a secret, plus Sango wouldn't like it and tell my father. I won't let that happen." Kagome stated. Inuyasha laughed.

"You like hiding stuff from your friends and family?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it seems, don't laugh. It seems kind of romantic how we're sneaking around behind everyones backs just to see each other. It's like romeo and Juliet." Kagome smiled to her self. Inuyasha didn't laugh, he tried his hardest not to.

"I guess if you put it that way but, don't you feel the least bit bad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded before she remembered he wasn't in the same room as her.

"Yes, of course I mean, who wouldn't?" Kagome asked.

"Your right. So I was thinking about the person taking the pictures and I figer maybe it's one of our parents. They realize something is up with us and hired someone." Inuyasha informed.

"What? I doubt that." Kagome lied, she was trying to convince her self it wasn't true but it was very possible.

"Think about it. We both go missing for five minutes at the dinner, we are always late home, we both have secret relationships that our mothers know. There has to be something there." Inuyasha tried again.

"I guess that is a possibility. What should we do?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe if we ask our parents about it like saying, 'you guys wouldn't spy on me would you?' then guilt trip them." Inuyasha suggested.

"It's worth a try." Kagome shrugged.

"Well, good bye honey. I have to go." Inuyasha smiled at calling her honey. Kagome smiled too.

"Bye." Kagome replied shyly. She wasn't sure what to call him. She wanted something that would remind her of him forever but nothing seemed to fit. Baby, too used. Honey, that's what he calls her. Sweetheart, too girlish. Kagome sighed. He's going to think she doesn't love him. Kagome fell asleep thinking hard of a good nickname and of Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up that morning to Promise me by Quietdrive, her new alarm. She noticed her mother standing in the door frame. "Um...hi." Kagome smiled to her mother. Her mother did not respond nor smile back. She stood at the door frame. Kagome slipped out of bed and went to her mother. When she got close she realized her mother had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Her mother sniffled before answering.

"Your father left for awhile, sweetheart." Her mother tried to smile. Kagome frowned and began crying. In other words, dad got drunk again and he left after getting in a fight with mom for telling him to stop drinking.

Kagome's phone vibrated, she got a text. It was from Inuyasha asking if she was still meeting in the back of the school. Kagome texted him back and got ready to go. She met him at the back of the school. Tears still running down her rosy cheeks.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked running to her, hugging her. He would do anything to make her stop crying.

"My dad... he left." Kagome cried clutching to Inuyasha. Without him there she would have fallen onto the floor.

"Wait, what do you mean your dad left?" Inuyasha asked pulling her back so he can see into her eyes, her red puffy eyes.

"He has a drinking problem and he drank last night. He got mad at my mom for telling him he has a drinking problem then left, again." Kagome answered, slowly stopped crying.

"He's done this before?" Inuyasha asked holding her closer now. Kagome nodded. "And what did you do those days? Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"I skipped, and only you and my mom." Kagome answered backing away. He held her hand and lead her away from the school to _their _tree. Kagome didn't struggle even though she had no idea what was going on.

"We're skipping," Inuyasha stated as if he could hear what she was thinking, "I don't want you to be seen crying. That would embarrass you to much." Inuyasha lifted her up into the tree and climbed to _their _branch and set her on his lap.

"Thanks." Kagome said then hugged him tightly. Inuyasha patted her hair down and rubbed her back to calm her down. He was nothing but nice to her. For the rest of the day, okay till 5, they sat up in that tree talking about their fathers, and their relationship. Until...

"I have to go. I should help my mom. She is so sad right now." Kagome said backing way from Inuyasha.

"I want to meet her." Inuyasha stated holding her hand. Kagome, shocked, looked up to meet his gaze.

"What? You want to meet my mom? Now?" Kagome asked. All Inuyasha could do is nod. He was to nervous to speak. "Have you told your mom about me yet?" Kagome asked.

"Um...no, I couldn't tell her lately." Inuyasha answered.

"Well then we should all meet together for dinner. How about you and your mom come to my house at seven. That way we can all meet." Kagome suggested.

"Okay that works." Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay well um...I have to go." Kagome said. Inuyasha carried her down then kissed her good bye. They went their septate ways.

With Kagome first: When Kagome got home her mother was crying at the table. "Mom, get ready." Kagome simply said.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"My boyfriend is coming over here to meet you." Kagome smiled.

"Really? I finally get to meet him?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. Her mother smiled. "So is he coming here?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yup, so get ready, him and his mother are coming to dinner." Kagome answered.

"Great, does she know you?" She asked.

"No, that's why she coming too." Kagome answered then began cooking.

"Okay I'll get ready." Her mother smiled then left the kitchen.

With Inuyasha: Inuyasha ran to his house happy to tell his mother she's going to meet his girlfriend she was out side sitting on a chair.

"Hey mom, get ready." Inuyasha stated.

"For what?" She asked getting up.

"You are going to have dinner at my girlfriend and her mom." Inuyasha answered.

"So I'm finally going to meet this mystery girl?" His mother asked walking inside.

"Yup we have to be there by seven." He answered.

"Great," His mother smiled then went and got ready.

"Oh and mom please be open minded when you meet her. Don't be rude to her okay." Inuyasha begged.

"Okay sweetheart." She smiled.

The door bell rang the the Higurashi household. Kagome whispered to her mother before answering the door. "Please don't judge him." Her mother nodded as Kagome held her breath as she reached for the door nob. Inuyasha was holding his breath too. Once the door opened everyone gasped. Is that a good thing?

"Oh dear." Both mothers said as they recognized what was happening. Kagome was pale from not breathing and and Inuyasha was red from blushing.

"This is your boyfriend?" Kagome's mother asked Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"And this is your girlfriend?" Inuyasha's mother asked Inuyasha, he nodded as well.

"Well then we certainly can't tell the fathers." Both mothers smiled. Kagome started to breath and Inuyasha looked up from his shoes.

"What?" They asked.

"Your fathers wouldn't like this, so we'll just have to keep it a secret." Inuyasha's mother answered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha he shrugged.

"Well, this is nice. Now we have an excuse to talk again." Kagome's mother smiled looking at Inuyasha's mother.

"Yeah, we don't have to fake doctor appointments anymore." Inuyasha's mother laughed. This was getting too awkward for Kagome and Inuyasha so Inuyasha said, "Okay well um...we're going to go." Grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her away.

"Aw...we were right they would make a cute couple." Kagome's mother smiled.

"Yeah, our stupid husbands. If only they stayed best friends." Inuyasha's mother agreed.

"What? They were best friends?" Kagome asked holding Inuyasha back. He sighed. His mother laughed.

"Yes, they were the best of friends before...they became rivals." Inuyasha's mother answered.

"Whoa, really?" Kagome asked, holding Inuyasha's hand tighter. Inuyasha smiled down at her. His red cap almost coved his eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha, sweetie, why are you still wearing your cap? You can trust them." His mother pointed out. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He looked up and looked at his mom. "Oh, she doesn't know does she?" She asked.

"No, mother, she doesn't." Inuyasha answered.

"I don't know what? What's under your cap?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. She smiled, "I don't care. We can go now if you want."

"Okay, let's go. Bye." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome out the door.

"Bye." Kagome called back as they ran away together into the forest to their tree.

"So, you really don't care what I have under my cap?" Inuyasha asked a few minutes later.

"Yup, I don't care." Kagome answered reaching from a flower that was growing from the tree, she couldn't reach it though, she was just a bit too short.

"What if I have a huge bald spot underneath?" Inuyasha asked reaching for the flower for her.

"I don't care as long as you'll still be with me." Kagome answered.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked giving her the flower. Kagome nodded taking the flower from him.

"Uh-huh." Kagome muttered twirling the flower in her hand. Inuyasha looked around then carried Kagome to the highest point in the tree. Kagome gasped. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

The other green trees reaching for the sky meeting the clouds. The baby blue sky glistened with few puffy white clouds. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome down as she clutched to him instead of sitting closer to the trunk.

"Kagome, I'm going to show you what is under my cap." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked up at him as he was grabbing his cap. Kagome reached for his hand holding the cap.

"No, you aren't. You don't have to and, I don't want to know." Kagome said backing him up to the trunk. He was stunned about her reaction.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't want to show me now. You know it too. Inuyasha you show me when you're ready, not a moment before. I don't want you to feel like you have to, you do it because you want to." Kagome said.

"But Kagome, I do want to show you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. You have to know now before you feel like I lied to you for so long."

"What?"

"Kagome, I'm-" Kagome kissed him in mid sentence. She wanted to know what he was but she couldn't take the tourch anymore. His lips were just so open. She had to kiss him. He kissed her back and some how they ended up switching places, Kagome was against the trunk and Inuyasha wasn't. Once they broke apart Inuyasha stared at her strangely.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome do you want me to tell you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really do but I feel like you don't." Kagome answered.

"Well I do. Kagome, I'm a...I'm a half demon." Inuyasha choked out. This was the first time he told anyone. Kagome didn't laugh, didn't gasp, didn't scream, she only responded by smiling.

"Really? What kind of half demon?" Kagome asked, completely interested about what her boyfriend is.

"What? That's what your responds? No screaming? No laughing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled then shrugged. Inuyasha laughed then answered, "Alright then, I'm a half dog demon."

"Cool so do you have a tail or ears or something?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome if I had a tail wouldn't you be able to see it?" He asked. Kagome stopped and thought.

"Your right." Kagome answered. Inuyasha pulled off his cap to revival to small white triangles, dog ears.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha freaked and pulled the cap back on tightly. Kagome reached for it and took if off. She looked at his ears.

"Can I touch them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was getting more shocked by her every reaction.

_Can't Kagome see danger? _Inuyasha thought.

"Um...okay." Inuyasha answered. Kagome smiled and reached for his ears then started to rub them. Inuyasha loved it. Her hands were so soft and gentle. He soon fell asleep. Kagome continued rubbing his ears until her hands got tired.

Kagome smiled, she finally knew his secret. Kagome was guessing it was he was a demon since his brother was one but, she didn't think he would have such CUTE dog ears!

Inuyasha woke up a few minutes later. He saw Kagome asleep against the trunk. He felt his cap around his head then looked at Kagome. Had she put on his hat for him? Was she helping him protect his secret?

Kagome moved in her sleep almost causing her to roll off the branch. Inuyasha caught her before she fell. Kagome woke up and looked at him and smiled.

"Who's a good dog?" Kagome asked hugging him. Inuyasha would have, normally, get mad at the dog jokes but he didn't mind it much since it was Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her, Kagome kissed him back. This was one thing they would would miss if they ever parted. One thing they don't plan on losing. One thing that showed their love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been about two weeks. Kagome's dad came back a few days after the meeting. He claims he's missed Kagome and his wife and that's why here returned. Inuyasha and Kagome got really good at hiding the fact that they were going out but, the clicking noise from a camera became more common. They tried the guilt trip on their parents but it hadn't worked at all.

"Kagome, your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are the most finest rose I have ever laid my eyes on. Kagome I really like you." Inuyasha whispered as they laid on the soft grass underneath the tree. Kagome could feel his lips brush against hers. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha continued, "I really like your giggle, it's so cute. Just like you. Honey I'm crazy about you." He laughed.

Kagome kissed him. He pulled her over him and there wasn't a part of either of their bodies not touching. They kissed so passionately only a complete idiot would septate them. Then as always just when it was getting good.

_**Click.**_

_**Click.**_

_**Click.**_

The person took three picture. Inuyasha and Kagome parted once again and looked around.

"That's it I'm tired of this. Maybe we should just tell everyone?" Kagome suggested, annoyed by the photographer. Inuyasha sighed.

"I wish we could but you know what would happen." Inuyasha replied twirling a single strand of Kagome's hair. Inuyasha knew exactly what to say, what to do, to get Kagome out of her angry mood. Kagome also knew how to make Inuyasha feel better when he's angry, too.

"But, this has been going on for weeks. I don't know how much longer I can take that horrible clicking sound ruining every romantic moment we have." Kagome explained.

"That's true, but at least this person didn't give it to the news or worst our dads." Inuyasha smiled looking at the bright side. He pulled her chin up to his and kissed her passionately one last time.

_**Click.**_

_**Click.**_

_**Click.**_

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly separated. "Oh come on!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. He was pissed every great moment had to be ruined with that stupid camera.

"Calm down look at the bright side, it's not on the new or in our father's hands." Kagome smiled imitating Inuyasha's earlier words.

"Now, I get what you're saying. We have to stop this guy." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah I know but how?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "Well I have to go. See you later." Kagome winked then kissed him one last time and left. Inuyasha still sat on the bright green grass.

_**Click. **_

_**Click.**_

_**Click.**_

"Come on she's not even here!" Inuyasha yelled then stopped off out of the forest to go home.

With Kagome: Kagome walked into her house expecting to see her mother yelling at her father for leaving last week. Silence. That's strange it would be the first time this week. Kagome quietly stalked to her room when she heard her father on the phone.

"You got them? Great. ...No, stay with him. What, oh never mind, if he left your free to go....She couldn't have left five minutes ago, she would have been home by then....When can I get the photos?...No I can't my wife is taking me dancing that day...no I can't send her she'll see them....Okay yes that's doable. Alright good bye." Her father hanged up then walked out of the kitchen.

_My father? He's the one? _Kagome wondered as she hurried to her room and shut the door. She was too scared to call Inuyasha to warn him. She thought if she told him he would be mad at her and her father. No, she'll just have to risk it.

The fallowing day Kagome suggested she and Inuyasha didn't meet in the morning or after school. Inuyasha, not sure why, agreed anyway. He looked at Kagome with a certain longing. When Kagome got home her father was waiting for here at the table.

"Kagome what are these?" Her father asked showing her the millions of pictures of her and Inuyasha holding hands, kissing, being together, and hugging. Kagome gasped. She was right.

"It was you." Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, he's my enemy's son!" Her father yelled.

"Yeah well I don't care!" Kagome yelled taking the photos. She knew where this was going and wanted to keep them as a memory of what was hers.

"You can't see him." Her father replied suddenly calm.

"NO! You can't make me. I love you daddy! I really really really love him!" Kagome pleaded tears gathering her her eyes.

"NO! No no no no! You can't love him!"Her father yelled over and over again.

"I can I will!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, you can't be with him. His father is my rival in the business. I forbid you from seeing him again. Now go and tell him! Or I'm kicking you out of this house!" Kagome's father yelled pointing to the huge entrance door. Kagome bit her lip not letting the tears fall down actually considering the other option.

"Okay...I'll go...tell him." She said hoarsely stuffing the pictures in her pocket. She couldn't run away she had no where to go. She ran out the maple door and ran to the big tree in her yard then stood under it and pulled out her phone. She whimpered as she dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hey Kagome what's up?" He asked answering the phone. She let out a quiet sob.

She took a deep breath before answering, "I can I talk to you...in person?"

"Yeah, sure...where?" Inuyasha asked suddenly worried about how Kagome was acting.

"Um...the tree I guess." She answered whipping away her tears that were silently falling down her face.

"Okay I'll meet you there." He replied then hang up the phone. Kagome quickly walked to the tree next to her house. The tree that she has been meeting Inuyasha for the last month beside school.

When she got there Inuyasha was already sitting on one of the branches on the biggest tree there,their tree. He jumped down when he saw Kagome and ran to her. "What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked gently wiping the tears away.

"Inuyasha, my father told me I can't be with you." Kagome answered quietly.

"And you're going to listen to him?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I have to, he threatened me that if I don't I can't go home. I have no where else to go. I'm sorry." Kagome cried clutching to him crying harder.

"Then...come stay with me." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome looked at him shocked.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kagome asked letting him go.

"Come on, my father's gone fore the week, and my brother went back to college, again. It's just me and my mom. And if she caught you she wouldn't be mad, she loves you. Kagome I love you. I don't want to lose you." Inuyasha explained.

"I love you too and I guess it can work for now. Okay I'll go." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha smiled then kissed her and lead her to his house. Kagome was tired so went straight to Inuyasha's bed for a nap.

She told Inuyasha to lay with her only because she was scared of being alone, but Inuyasha had other things in mind. He soon fell asleep as well. Kagome had her arm around his waist while her head was on his chest. Inuyasha was leaning on the head board, his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

This would have been great if Inuyasha's mom didn't walk in. "Inuyasha!" She yelled Inuyasha shot up waking up Kagome. They both, shocked, looked at Inuyasha's mom.

"Mom, I can explain." Inuyasha said.

"Well then explain." She ordered.

"Kagome got kicked out for being with me." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh dear. And your mother was okay with this?" She asked Kagome.

"She wasn't home." Kagome answered.

"Well I'm going to tell her. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like." His mother smiled then walked away. Inuyasha was surprised of his mother's reaction. If it was another girl would she do the same thing or would she pull her out of his room?

Kagome and Inuyasha listened to the phone call.

"Kagome's here." Mrs. Takahahi started then continued, "Yes, you can come over... She was kicked out.... You should....Yes she can stay here until then...Alright bye."

"Mom, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as his mother walked back into the room.

"Kagome's mother is on her way home from work and she getting ready to yell at your father." She answered.

"Is she coming to pick me up?" Kagome asked.

"No, she thinks you should stay here for awhile." Mrs. Takahahi smiled.

"Okay." Kagome replied, then asked, "Can you tell me what happened to our families?"

"Well that's a long story but, yes I can tell you." She answered, Inuyasha and Kagome waited.

"Before you two were born your fathers were best friends, me and your mother Kagome too. Once we got married and had you, you guys would play together all the time.-"

"We would?!?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time, shocked and surprised.

"Yes all the time, but you shouldn't remember because you were only a few months old. Anyway you guys use to have sleepovers and play dates and all of that while your fathers opened their businesses. They promised they would stay friends after all of this. But their businesses got too big and they became rivals.

"They tried to stay friends but they thought the other was spying on the other. So, we moved to Osaka. But we had to move back because we missed Tokyo. Your fathers thought it would be best if you to never meet again so we kept you in different schools but we didn't know you when to that high school, Kagome." Inuyasha's mother smiled.

"Wow," Was all Kagome could say.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

"Well you had a long day. Get some rest." She smiled then walked out of the room closing the door.

"I can't believe it." Kagome sighed.

"We use to know each other." Inuyasha sighed, as well.

"Well this shouldn't change anything." Kagome said.

"It doesn't, I'm just mad I don't remember any of it." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked smiling.

"You probably took off you shirt in front of me." Inuyasha laughed, joking.

"I bet I didn't." Kagome smiled.

"Come on, I bet you did." Inuyasha laughed.

"I didn't." Kagome said punching him.

"You did." Inuyasha smiled.

"I didn't." Kagome blushed pushing him down.

"You look so cute when you blush but, you did." Inuyasha smiled getting close to her.

"Thank you and, I know I didn't." Kagome whispered loosing the fake anger she thought she had.

"How?" Inuyasha asked getting closer to her.

"'Cause...um...I..." Kagome shuddered thinking of how she knew then, Inuyasha kissed her. Their small fight ended right there. Inuyasha pulled her down to him where he was under her. Kagome was still kissing him. He moved over her so she was underneath him.

"Inuyasha, I want to go to the dance on Friday." Kagome stated.

"Okay I'll take you." Inuyasha replied kissing her.

"Okay, I also want to tell everyone." Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha stopped kissing her. He gave her the "What?" look as she continued. "There's no point in hiding it if our parents already know. Plus I don't want to lie anymore."

"Okay but how about we give it a little twist. We go to the dance, since it's a masquerade dance and everyone will be looking for you since you are my "mysterious" girlfriend and then on Monday we tell everyone." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome truly loved the idea.

"Okay that works." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha kissed her again and they started to make out. They heard the door bell ring but didn't move toward the door. Inuyasha's mother answered the door then a minute later Kagome's and Inuyasha's mothers walk into the room.

They broke apart as quickly as possible. "Wow, were you guys just playing tongue hockey?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Anyway, Kagome I'm so sorry about your father. He can be such an idiot sometimes. Don't worry I yelled at him for what he did yet he can't see what you mean. I think you should stay here awhile. Let him blow off some of his steam." She continued.

"That's okay I guess." Kagome sighed.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked.

"How long will I be staying here?" Kagome asked.

"At least till Friday. I brought you some clothes and stuff but I don't know if you want anything special, like that pretty dress in the back of your closet." Her mother answered. Kagome blushed as her mother enfized on the dress.

"Yeah, I need that dress along with the mask on my night stand." Kagome answered.

"Okay sure thing sweetheart. Oh and I don't mind you to sleeping together as long as you don't lose your virginity tonight okay." She smiled. Kagome blushed, Inuyasha did too.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't worry we aren't going that far." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Okay just be responsible." She smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked.

"If you do, do that then be responsible and use a condom." Inuyasha's mother answered.

"Ew!" Kagome squealed.

"Okay." Inuyasha muttered.

"Alright I should go. Bye sweetie." Kagome's mother said kissing the top of Kagome's head. Kagome nodded. Then Kagome's mother whispered to Inuyasha, "Take care of her." Inuyasha nodded.

"Good night." Both mothers said then left.

"Well that was embarrassing." Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed.

"So, um...what now?" Kagome asked.

"I would kiss you but I'm scared now." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Awe, really? I wanted to make out." Kagome pretended to pout.

"Well maybe I could." Inuyasha smiled then kissed her.

"I know you can." Kagome giggled. "But can we eat first? I'm starving." Kagome asked.

"Sure, let's go out to eat."

"What happens if someone sees us?"

"Uh...we don't have to do anything." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, or we can say we were forced to eat together." Kagome smiled.

"That works too. Do you want to walk or do you want to go in my mom's car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's walk." Kagome answered.

"Okay, let's go." Inuyasha said getting off the bed.

"Wait can I barrow one of your caps?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and gave her his blue cap. Kagome placed it on her head and she put on her sunglasses. "Okay now we can go." Kagome smiled as they walked out of the house and on their way to Bugerking down the street.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked. Kagome smiled being able to walk with her boyfriend.

"So, um...what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know...what did you do in Osaka?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha answered.

"Any ex girlfriends?" Kagome asked casually as if it were nothing.

"Um...yeah one ex girlfriend. She dumped me for some other guy." Inuyasha's arm tensed talking about his ex girlfriend.

"Awe, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Kagome asked hugging her boyfriend.

"Um...I didn't really like her from the start I just felt bad for her and said yes when she asked me. She told me she was trying to get this guy to notice her and I didn't really care. How about you? Who are your ex boyfriends?" Inuyasha answered.

"Um...just one, Hojo. He was nice but after like a month he wanted to kiss me but I didn't want to kiss him and he dumped me." Kagome answered.

"Why didn't you want to kiss him?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll think this is stupid." Kagome blushed looking down at the floor.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, um...you know how people save them selves for someone. Well I was like thirteen and I believed you can only love one person, your true love, or whatever. So I didn't want to kiss anyone I know I don't love. I told you it was stupid." Kagome answered turning more red then before. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"No, it's not. It's sweet, plus I kinda did the same thing." Inuyasha replied holding onto her hands.

"You did?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, truly you were my first kiss." Inuyasha smiled, blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"You were my first too." Kagome said as they started to walk again, then she stopped and asked, "Wait, if you never kissed anyone how did you know that spontaneous kisses are better then planed ones?"

"Um...actually I took a guess on that just to buy me some time. I was really nervous." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, well you sure aren't nervous anymore." Kagome smiled, then Inuyasha kissed her.

"Nope, not at all." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome giggled. "I love your giggle." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks." Kagome giggled again. Inuyasha was about to kiss her again when...

"INUYAHSA!" Miroku yelled running down the pathway. Inuyasha sighed as Kagome turned to Miroku and ducked behind Inuyasha pulling Inuyasha's blue cap down and her dark glasses closer to her eyes.

"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha pretended to smile.

"Hey, is this your mysterious girlfriend?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

"Um yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"So am I going to meet her?" Miroku asked.

"Um...no not now." Inuyasha answered.

"Why not?" Miroku asked upset.

"'Cause she's nervous. See she's really shy and well...she doesn't want anyone to know she's going out with me, yet." He covered. Kagome still hid behind Inuyasha hoping Miroku doesn't recognize her.

"Oh, that makes sense, I think. Well I'm Miroku by the way." Miroku flashed a smile at Kagome.

"Um...hi." Kagome answered quietly.

Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, "Yeah she is shy."

"Told you." Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome just stood there.

"Well I have to go, I'm meeting some one. It was nice meeting you." Miroku said then ran into the trees.

"I hope he doesn't get lost." Inuyasha laughed.

"I heard that!" Miroku yelled then disappeared into the bushes.

"Yeah, it would be a bummer if he never finds out who I am." Kagome smiled.

They walked to Burgerking and had chicken fries then walked back home.

"Um...Inuyasha I should probably tell you this." Kagome whispered later that night to Inuyasha. They were alone in the dark room. Her voice was small in the completely dark room, Inuyasha's room.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sleepy. They were sleeping in the same bed, which was kind of small for the both of them. He was almost asleep when he heard Kagome. He suddenly remembered a night he never remembered before.

"I'm still scared of the dark." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha sat up, but to Kagome all she was was a shadow rising next to her. Kagome scooted back just a little bit and slightly whimpered.

"Kagome it's okay it's just me." Inuyasha said, his voice calm and sweet. Kagome reached for him then hugged him. "It's okay. Everyone still has fears. Why are you scared?" He asked her.

"Because, it's scary. You can't see anything. You can't see if someone is about to kill you, or worst." Kagome answered.

"What's worst then death?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to forget the subject of the dark so Kagome would forget she was in complete darkness.

"Rape, 'cause you can't escape the pain of being robbed of your virginity." Kagome answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. Um... what's your favorite flower and why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled.

"It this like a test or something? Um rose, 'cause they are like so pretty and, you know the red ones mean love. That's so sweet." Kagome answered.

"Cool, what's your favorite chocolate?" He asked.

"Milk chocolate, I guess." Kagome smiled.

"Me too, uh...what's your..." Inuyasha stopped to think as he heard Kagome's breathing slow. Had she fallen asleep?

"Inuyasha, I-I _loveyou."_ Kagome mumbled sleeping, it all slurred. Inuyasha's ears perked up when her heard her say love you. He bent down and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Love you too honey." Kagome stirred only to end up closer to Inuyasha then she already was.

Inuyasha laid down still holding Kagome to his chest. He soon fell asleep.

That's how most nights went for then next few days. Inuyasha would get Kagome to forget that she was in the dark then she would fall asleep, mumble her I love you to Inuyasha, he would return it and then he'd fall asleep.

It was all good for once, the world (at least their world) was at peace. Now, all they have to do is survive Friday then Monday. Great best friends defenitly won't get mad about you not telling them about your secret relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Friday night. Kagome was getting ready for the dance, as Inuyasha was. Kagome wore a white strapless ball gown with light aqua lining with a matching white mask with aqua tints. Inuyasha wore a black tux with a black mask.

Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's mother's room with her mother and Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha had been waiting paitantly in the living room. One look at Kagome and he gasped at her beauty.

Inuyasha put on his top black hat and walked toward Kagome, "Ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Wait! We want pictures." The mothers called making them stop and take a zillion and one pictures, okay maybe just a million. Inuyasha drove his mother's black car to the school where the dance was set up as falling stars. It was pretty.

They also had a rose garden out side, with a pathway leading into the forest. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and he got the message. 'That's where we're going first.'

They went into the dance room when all eyes stared at them. Girls with jealous rage, and guys in awed. The adorable couple made their way to the punch table.

"Why is everyone staring?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I guess they want to know who you are." He answered. Kagome shrugged and reached for some punch. When Kikyo walks over and pushes her out of the way to get to Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome said, feeling more confident under the mask.

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't push me." Kagome answered grabbing her cup and walking around Kikyo and next to Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo asked, annoyed.

"You heard me. Oh and stay away from my boyfriend. I don't like it." Kagome replied smiling. Inuyasha stood there shocked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Wait, your the mysterious girlfriend? Ha, Inuyasha you could do much better." Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"At least I'm not a slut hitting on other girl's boyfriends when I clearly have no chance. Kikyo are your that desperate you're willing to chase after a guy that one, has a girlfriend and two, is clearly not interested in you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"How do you know my name? And I do have a chance if he's interested in you." Kikyo replied.

"I'm in your class. And no he doesn't he told me." Kagome answered.

"You are? Wow, I thought I would remember a bitch like you." Kikyo laughed.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. He hates your guts." Kagome whispered to Kikyo even though she knew for a fact Inuyasha would hear.

"No, my baby doesn't hate me." Kikyo said trying to hug Inuyasha who pushed her way. Kagome glared at her.

"I warned you. So walk along, don't make a complete fool of your self." Kagome smiled.

"I hate you." Kikyo said and this hurt Kagome more than anything that Kikyo has ever said. Kagome has never been hated. How was she suppose to handle being hated?

Kagome didn't respond and Inuyasha sensed the hurt running through her body. He held Kagome in his arms and said to Kikyo in a low growl, "Leave." Kikyo quickly ran away as Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the applauding crowd that had surrounded them.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome slid into a chair, Inuyasha crouched next to her. Kagome shook her head tears gathering her her chocolate eyes.

"No, I've never been hated before." She answered whipping the tears away from under her mask.

"It's okay, Kikyo hates everyone. Plus you don't want to be like by her." He answered kissing Kagome's forehead.

"But I don't want her to hate me." Kagome replied.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just jealous. Please don't cry." Inuyasha begged. Kagome tried not to cry but couldn't help the tears slowly falling.

"I can't help it. She hates me and called me a bitch." Kagome sighed.

"Ka-Honey," He didn't want to say her name for the eavesdroppers but continued, "You aren't one believe me. You are the farthest thing from one. I don't love bitches."

"But she said-"

"I don't care what she said, I'm telling you, you aren't." Inuyasha said looking straight into her brown eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered then hugged him.

"Anything for you honey." Inuyasha smiled then kissed her and hugged her again.

"Love you." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha kissed her.

"Love you too." Inuyasha replied and stood up holding out his hand for a dance. Kagome took his hand and as he led her out to the middle of the dance floor. They danced the night away under the fake silver and gold stars hanging from the ceiling. They ignored the pointing fingers, and the gossiping girls behind them, all that mattered was each other.

When the night was over Inuyasha walked Kagome back to his house where no one was home. Kagome changed into old short shorts and an old t-shirt while Inuyasha changed into shorts and a t-shirt. They sat in the living room watching so random movie on the TV while eating kettle popcorn

"Kagome do you think anyone recognized you?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"Yup, maybe, I don't know." Kagome answered.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave. I'm going to miss distracting you from the dark when we have to go to sleep." Inuyasha whispered while playing with Kagome's hair.

"Yup, I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to have problems sleeping now since you won't be there." Kagome replied turning to him, tears gathering.

"Don't act like it's our last night together, I won't let it be our last night together. Kagome, I love you and I won't let this be our last night." Inuyasha vowed.

"I love you too but, your dad's coming home tomorrow and my dad won't let me out of his sight when I get back." Kagome replied sadly.

"That won't stop me. Plus my dad's very understanding and my mother will make him understand." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Okay, we'll run away if we have to." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled.

"Defiantly." Inuyasha kissed Kagome.

"Hey I came home...early." Inuyasha's father said walking into the living room to see Inuyasha kissing Kagome. They parted slowly and turned to his father.

"Um...hi dad." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome Higurashi? Is that you?" Inuyasha father asked. Kagome gulped and nodded. He smiled, "You were so little the last time you were in this house."

"I've been here before?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, many times. Wow, your mother told me this would happen but I never believed it. Even when she called me and told me this morning." He said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was confused as she was.

"Mom told you?" Inuyasha asked. His father nodded.

"Um...so are you okay with this?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, your mothers convinced me this would happen when we first had you. They said it was meant to happen because both of you were born in the same year in the same month." He answered.

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you to alone but, Inuyasha I need to talk to you later." He said then walked to his room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as he pulled her to his room. And kissed her fully on the lips. He got his fingers tangled in her hair while she pulled off his hat.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered hoarsely, from the lack of air. Inuyasha kissed her again. They broke apart at the sound of the knock on the door. The mothers walked in.

"So, your father was okay with it?" Kagome's mother asked Inuyasha.

"Surprisingly yes he is." Inuyasha answered.

"That's good after the yells he gave me when I told him." His mother said.

"He yelled at you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, from shock." She shrugged.

"This reminds me dad wanted to talk to me. Later." Inuyasha said leaving knowing they were going to talk about him.

"So, you really like him." Kagome's mother stated. Not questioning it more like making it obvious.

"Yes, mom I really really like him."

"You mean love." She corrected. Kagome stared confusedly at her and nodded. "We heard you before knocking."

"Oh, yeah I really really love him." Kagome smiled, blushing.

"That's good we always knew this was going to happen." Inuyasha's mother replied.

"Yeah, I've heard." Kagome sighed falling on the bed as they talked more about her relationship with Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha: "Hey dad." Inuyasha said walking into the room where his father was watching TV.

"Hey." He responded, barely moving.

"What did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, yeah, your mother told me you two have been sharing a room, and a bed. Please tell me you are still a virgin." His father grumbled.

"I'm still a virgin." Inuyasha muttered.

"Now say it like you mean it?" His father mumbled.

"I do mean it! I'm still a virgin and so is she. We _don't _want to go any farther now." Inuyasha answered almost yelling.

"Okay then, um take these just in case. Here take these." His father said handing him twelve condoms.

"What are you thinking? I'm not going to do that. No, no no! I refuse. I'm telling mom." Inuyasha shouted trying to keep his voice low.

"I got nervous and got more than needed I know. But you have to take them if not we are sending Kagome home now. And your mother already knows." He answered. Inuyasha let out a small growl as he took all twelve condoms and stuffed them in his pockets.

"If Kagome catches me with these you'll be the one explaining to her." Inuyasha mumbled then walked back into his room.

"Ew...no way." Kagome had said as he entered. He looked confusedly around as he noticed the packets of condoms on the bed in front of the mothers.

"Not y'all too." Inuyasha muttered as he sat next to Kagome. Kagome, by instinct, snuggled into his chest shielding her eyes.

"Aw! We were so right. We'll leave both of you alone." The mothers said in unsion.

"Bye." They both said. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as she still snuggled closer to him. Kagome felt so safe there like nothing could or would ever try to hurt her. Inuyasha wanted to protect Kagome from anything she was afraid of or didn't like.

He started to laugh, Kagome looked up confused as he answered her unasked question, "They gave us twenty four condoms. What are they thinking we're going to do?"

"There's only twelve." Kagome said.

"No I have twelve in my pockets from my dad." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh no." Kagome said falling down on the the soft bed. Inuyasha laughed as he laid next to her.

"Don't worry we don't have to use them." Inuyasha whispered.

"Well, at least not yet." Kagome whispered back.

"Kagome , I didn't know you wanted to?" Inuyasha asked pretending to be shocked.

"Don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I do, most of the time." Inuyasha answered.

"With who?" Kagome asked smiling.

"This beautiful, wonderful, girl with the best black hair and most chocolate eyes. Her skin so pale yet fair, she hyper personality when we're alone. She's a little afraid of the dark but, that's okay 'cause I'm there with her. She's in this room you know and she's my girlfriend." Inuyasha answered.

"Really? Well I do with this guy who's really sweet, and kind but doesn't want everyone to know. He has silver hair, and has dog ears which by the way are really cute. He's in this room too and he's my boyfriend." Kagome replied.

"Do you think you'll do it with him any time soon?" Inuyasha asked Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared. What if he's not the one. I mean, he could dump me for something and then I'll be marked for life." Kagome answered.

"He wouldn't, if he really loves you, which he does, he won't leave. But he won' t force you either." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, but it's too soon, we've only dated for about a month." Kagome replied.

"Well how long do you expect it would take?" Inuyasha asked.

"At least six months maybe a year but I have a good feeling about this guy." Kagome said.

"Really, I think he can wait that long." Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay can we stop speaking in third person?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome kissed him. He kissed her back and then distracted her once again from the dark.

"And on todays new we have a very odd couple. Everyone knows very well of the rivalry between the Higurashi's and the Takahahi's. But who said their daughter and son couldn't go out. That's right everyone! Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahahi have been secretly going out. They would meet before and after school in a near by forest. And they did more than talk-" the TV person on the morning news said. Inuyasha turned off the TV in his room. Kagome was hiding under the covers.

Their phones were ringing off the hook that they had to unplug and or turn off the phones. Kagome was scared to get out from under the covers.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know. When I expected for everyone to know I pictured it different." Inuyasha said going under the covers too.

"Yeah, me too." Kagome whispered.

"So do you still want to run away?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome let a silent tear fall down her cheek.

"No, I want to but, I don't know." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha sensed her tense.

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"What are we going to say? What are we going to do? We can't sneak around anymore, and everyone will be mad we didn't tell them. We're going to be the most hated people at school." Kagome replied tears silently falling.

"We'll tell them the truth, and no one will hate us. They'll be happy for us, at least I hope so. And if anyone hates us we don't need them anyway. We might not have to sneak around anymore, that's the point. We'll go on real dates, have our month anerversoty next week, and everything will be like it was suppose to be." Inuyasha answered whipping the tears away.

"It's next week? I thought it was this week?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped and turned to her.

"No next week." Inuyasha answered.

"Really, but I thought we started on the nineteenth of November?" Kagome replied.

"No, it was twenty sixth of November." Inuyasha responded.

"No, because the nineteenth was the -nevermind that was something else." Kagome mumbled realizing she was talking about the day she met Inuyasha.

"See." Inuyasha muttered, then sighed.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Sango." Kagome said then took her cell phone and left the room. Inuyasha didn't quiet understand why she left but figered it was because she was going to talk about him.

"Hey, I heard you were going on with Inuyasha." Sango sounded happy.

"Um...yeah, sorry I didn't tell you." Kagome replied. Sango smiled, not that Kagome would see it.

"Well, I kinda thought you two were going out since both of you would disappear after school, before school, and lunch. Plus me and Miroku were secretly going out too. Not that anyone would care." Sango added.

"Really, I'm happy for you." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, well he's on his way over here. We're going to the movies. Why don't you and Inuyasha come too?" Sango asked.

"I'll go ask, what movie?" Kagome asked, walking back to Inuyasha's room.

"Something scarey." Sango answered.

"Okay hold on." Kagome said then turned to Inuyasha, "Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said sitting up.

"Okay Sango we're going. Are we meeting there?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, alright see you there bye!" Sango exclaimed then hanged up.

"So, we're going to the movies with Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know Miroku is coming?" Kagome asked.

"I was talking to Miroku." Inuyasha answered holding up his phone.

"Hi!" Miroku yelled through the phone.

"Um... hi. Well I'm going to get ready." Kagome replied. Then went to the bathroom took a shower and changed to a cute black skinny jeans and a pink top. Inuyasha took her to the theaters in his mom's car.

"Hi, wow you two make such a cute couple." Sango smiled as Kagome and Inuyasha met them in front of the movie theaters.

"So we've heard." Kagome muttered as Inuyasha nodded.

"By who?" Miroku asked.

"Our moms, mostly. Oh, and my dad, weird right." Inuyasha answered

"Wow," Both, Sango and Miroku, replied.

"Yup." Kagome nodded.

"So let's go in." Miroku said then lead everyone to the wrong movie theater. Which made Sango irrotated and stomped her way out and lead them to the _right _movie theater.

It's surprising that Sango and Miroku are happily dating 'cause they aruged most of the movie. Kagome and Inuyasha made out most of the movie. Things were like they were meant to be finally. After the movie they had a little, inconvince with a certain little pain in someone's ass.

"Oh my god it's the bitch who stoled my man." Kikyo said rather loudly to her possy.

"Hey don't call her that!" Sango yelled as Inuyasha growled and Kagome just stood there confused.

"But she is one." Kikyo fought back.

"No she isn't you are." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome ignored Kikyo and started to walk away.

"Look she's scared and walking away." Kikyo laughed.

"No, I don't want to just stand there for you to insult me." Kagome muttered with out turning around. Everyone stared in awed.

"What!" Kikyo yelled.

"Leave me alone! And stay way from my boyfriend. He doesn't like you. I would get over it. And I don't hate you I'm trying to help you." Kagome replied turning around looking Kikyo dead in the eyes. Kikyo laughed.

"Right, like I'm going to believe you." Kikyo said then walked away. Kagome smiled then her friends surrounded her.

"Wow," was all they could say. Kagome shrugged then went home.

The swarm of questions soon faded as the weeks gone by. It has been months since everyone found out. It is now junior prom in may and everyone was in couples on the dance floor.

Kagome held on to Inuyasha not wanting to let him go. "Inuyasha, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up. And you know what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked smirking.

"What?" He asked.

"You know how you asked me how long will it take to get me to um...use that condom? And I said a year, maybe six months. Well it's going to be a year." Kagome answered.

"Really? Well you should give him a heads up." Inuyasha smiled playing along.

"I just did." Kagome smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asks as if Kagome was going to say no. Kagome blushed.

"As long as he won't leave me afterwards." She answer.

"Believe me I won't. Kagome, I love you more than anything." He smiles before kissing me.

"Same here, you know what, let's get out of here. I want to show you how much I love you." Kagome replied. He gave her his k-9 teeth smile then nodded.

"Alright, where?" He asks.

"How about, the tree, our tree. It's where everything really started." Kagome answered.

"To the tree we go." Inuyasha agreed then pulled her out the school doors. And finally everything was finally great, and it was truly great for good. And the rivalry between family businesses stopped since they began working together the Higurashi/Takahahi Business and guess who came up with that idea? Kagome and Inuyasha the leaders of the combined company. Yup, everything went great.


End file.
